kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
TWICE
Apricot Neon Magenta | associated = JYP Nation SIXTEEN | website = | sns = }} TWICE (트와이스) is a nine-member girl group under JYP Entertainment. They were formed through the competition reality show SIXTEEN and officially debuted on October 20, 2015 with the mini-album The Story Begins. History 'Pre-debut: New girl group and ''SIXTEEN In 2013, JYP Entertainment announced that they would debut a new girl group in the first half of 2014, the first female group to come out of the company since the debut of miss A in 2010. In 2014, JYP trainees Cecilia and Lena were confirmed to be on the new group. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo (or Jisoo), and Minyoung were also rumored to be in the group. Once Cecilia departed, Sana replaced her, thus starting 6mix, until Lena left the company, cancelling their debut. In 2015, Park Jin Young announced that the new JYP girl group will be formed by the survival reality show SIXTEEN, where sixteen JYP trainees would compete to debut in the seven-member girl group TWICE. The show started on May 5 and ended with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, and Chaeyoung. During the finale, Park announced that he will add two more members into the group, making it a nine-member girl group. By audience vote, Tzuyu was added, and by Park's choice, Momo was added, thus starting the beginning of TWICE. '''2015: Debut with ''The Story Begins On October 7, 2015, JYP launched the group's official website and announced on social media that the group would debut with the mini-album ''The Story Begins with "Like OOH-AHH" as the title track. On October 20, the album and the song's music video were released online on October 20 and through the Naver "V LIVE" App. The group held their debut showcase the same day, where they performed "Like OOH-AHH" along with dance tracks "Must Be Crazy" and "Do It Again". The title track's music video hit 50 million views within five months of their debut and became the most-viewed debut music video for any K-pop group, later becoming one of the first K-pop group to have their debut music video pass 100 million views. '2016: ''Page Two, breakthrough and TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 On April 25, 2016, Page Two was released. It includes the title song "Cheer Up", and "I'm Gonna Be A Star" which serves as the theme song of SIXTEEN. TWICE won their first music program award on May 5, 2016, on M! Countdown, exactly one year after the initial airing of SIXTEEN, and later on other music broadcasting shows. On September 23, TWICE released their official colors, Apricot and Neon Magenta. Five days later, JYP Entertainment announced that the group is preparing for a late October comeback with a new album. On October 10, the agency released a time table for their mini-album, TWICEcoaster: Lane 1. On October 24, TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 and the music video for its title song "TT" was released online at midnight. After an hour, they achieved an All-Kill by topping on all of Korea's major music charts for five days. On November 17, "Cheer Up" later became TWICE's second music video to reach 100 million views. '2017: First concert tour, ''TWICEcoaster: Lane 2, Signal and Japanese debut On January 3, 2017, "TT" became TWICE's third music video to hit 100 million views, becoming the fastest K-pop group music video to do so and breaking its own record with "Cheer Up". It was revealed on January 10 that TWICE would be holding their first solo concert titled TWICE 1st Tour: TWICELAND The Opening with the first stop held at SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium in Seoul from February 17 and 19, as the first leg of their world tour. On January 25, It was announced that Bangkok will be the second leg of their tour. The venue will be at Thunder Dome, Muang Thong Thani, Bangkok, Thailand on April 8. The following day, it was announced that Singapore will be the third leg in the world tour. It will be held in The Star Theatre, The Star Performing Arts Centre, Singapore City, Singapore on April 29. On January 18, JYP Entertainment announced that TWICE will be making a comeback, and will be releasing a special album titled TWICEcoaster: Lane 2. Later on February 2, it was announced that the album would come out on February 20, and the title song for album would be "Knock Knock". On February 12, the tracklist and the album cover was released. The album and title track's music video was released online on February 20 at midnight. An hour after release, the group achieved the top spot on all eight of Korea’s major real-time music charts, grabbing an all-kill. On February 8, TWICE opened their official Japanese website and Twitter account. It was announced on February 24 that the group will debut in Japan on June 28, 2017 by releasing the best album #TWICE which includes Japanese versions of their first three title tracks. On May 1, it was announced that the group will be making a comeback with their fourth mini album Signal with the title song of the same name. The album, along with the music video for "Signal", was released on May 15 at 18:00 KST. It contains six tracks, including "Eye Eye Eyes" co-written by members Jihyo and Chaeyoung, and "Only You" written by former Wonder Girls member HA:TFELT. '2017: ''Twicetagram, "One More Time" and Merry & Happy In early September, TWICE was spotted filming a music video in Canada which JYP Entertainment confirmed on the 7th. Their agency announced on the 25th that the group would be prepping for a comeback in late October. It was later revealed on October 16 that the group would be releasing their first album titled Twicetagram on the 30th with "Likey" as the title track. The group released their first Japanese single "One More Time" on October 18. The single became the biggest first-day sales and fastest-selling album by a Korean girl group in the country. The single was later certified Platinum by RIAJ after selling over 250,000 copies. On November 25, the group announced during a V Live that Twicetagram will have a repackage. The album Merry & Happy was released on December 11 with "Heart Shaker" as the title track. '2018: "Candy Pop", ''What is Love?, "Wake Me Up", 2nd concert tour and "I Want You Back" On February 7, TWICE released their second Japanese single "Candy Pop". On February 26, it was revealed the group would be aiming for a Korean comeback in early April with JYPE still discussing the exact date.Soompi: TWICE Revealed To Be Preparing For Upcoming Comeback The first teaser for their fifth mini album titled What is Love? was released on March 25.Allkpop: TWICE Kick Off Their Road to 'What Is Love?' Comeback With a Timetable Teaser Image! The album was subsequently released on April 9, 2018. On May 16, TWICE's third Japanese single, "Wake Me Up" was released and 2–4 days after, Twice's 2nd tour, TWICE 2nd Tour: TWICELAND Zone 2: Fantasy Park began in Seoul. Twice performed a cover of The Jackson 5's song "I Want You Back" as a OST for a Japanese film called Sensei Kunshu; the song and its music video was released on June 15. On June 26, another music video with the cast of the film was released. '2018: ''Summer Nights, BDZ, 3rd concert tour, Yes or Yes, The Year of "Yes" and Repackage of BDZ On July 9, Summer Nights was released as the second special album with "Dance th Night Away" serving as the its title track. On September 12, the group released their first Japanese full-length album BDZ including all Japanese singles tracks released after TWICE and some new. After the release of the album, on Sptember 29, the third concert tour by TWICE named TWICE 1st Arena Tour 2018 "BDZ", started in Chiba, Japan. On October 22, "Stay By My Side" was released on digital platforms. It will be featured on the repackage of BDZ as the title track. On November 5, they released their sixth mini album Yes or Yes followed by the third special album by the group, The Year of "Yes", released on December 12, 2018. On December 26, BDZ -Repackage- was released on digial platforms. '2019: ''#TWICE2, TWICE Dome Tour 2019, Fancy You and "Breakthrough" & "Happy Happy" Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Twicetagram (2017) ** Merry & Happy (repackage) (2017) Special albums * TWICEcoaster: Lane 2 (2017) * Summer Nights (2018) * The Year of "Yes" (2018) Mini albums * The Story Begins (2015) * Page Two (2016) * TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 (2016) * Signal (2017) * What is Love? (2018) * Yes or Yes (2018) * Fancy You (2019) 'Japanese' Studio albums * BDZ (2018) ** BDZ (repackage) (2018) Best albums * #TWICE (2017) * #TWICE2 (2019) Mini albums * What's TWICE? (2017) Singles * "One More Time" (2017) * "Candy Pop" (2018) * "Wake Me Up" (2018) * "Happy Happy" (2019) * "Breakthrough" (2019) Digital singles * "I Want You Back" (2018) * "Stay By My Side" (2018) Concerts World tours * TWICE 1st Tour: TWICELAND The Opening (2017) * TWICE 2nd Tour: TWICELAND Zone 2: Fantasy Park (2018) * TWICE World Tour 2019 'TWICELIGHTS' (2019) Japan tours * TWICE 1st Arena Tour 2018 "BDZ" (2018) * TWICE Dome Tour 2019 "#Dreamday" (2019) Filmography Reality shows * TWICE TV (2015–present) * TWICE Private Life (Mnet, 2016) Endorsements * ELSWORD (2015) * Innisfree (2015) * LG U+ LTE ME (2015) * K-Milk (2015) * Skoolooks (2015-2016) * KB Kookmin Bank (2015-2016) * I.SEOUL.U (2016) * Arena Korea (2016) * NBA Style Korea (2016) * Red Cettu (2016) * Golfzon (2016) * Dunkin Donuts (2016) * Gamaro Chicken (2016) * TOMARU (2016) * LG Household & Health (2016) * Nature Collection (2016) * Lost Tale (2016) * Legion Of Heroes (2016) * Lotte Duty Free (2016-) * Kakaotalk (2016-2017) * SPRIS (2016-2017) * Nexon "Sudden Attack" (2016-2017) * Pocari SweatKpopping: TWICE x Pocari Sweat (2017) * MLB (2017) * LG V30Kpopping: LG V30 x TWICE (2017) * STRIKEZON (2017) * SK Planet 11th Street (2017) * Y! Mobile (2017) * Acuvue Korea (2018) * Nike (2018) * Beanpole SportKpopping: TWICE for Beanpole Sport 2018 Winter collection (2018) Awards and nominations Trivia * Before the release of Page Two, a fan of TWICE used a group image teaser from the album to edited the colors slightly to create a Pocari Sweat advertisement. The piece of fanart was sent to Pocari Sweat's Facebook page, and was the reason why TWICE landed a CF with Pocari Sweat in 2017. Gallery References Official links * Website * Fanpage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube ;Japanese * Website * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ;Chinese * Weibo es:Twice ru:TWICE Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2015 debuts Category:JYP Entertainment Category:TWICE